


Sparks Fly Whenever you Smile

by Korra_Sato



Category: 5h - Fandom, Fifth Harmony (Band), camren
Genre: Camren - Freeform, Celebrities, F/F, Femslash, Girl x Girl, High School, Soulmate AU - eye colour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Sato/pseuds/Korra_Sato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the color of our eyes change into different shades depending on how close we are to our soulmate? But it will only take effect when we are at the age of 17 and only 17. </p>
<p>  Only the luckiest people on Earth will get the chance to meet and know who their soulmates are. While most people, there's no luck. </p>
<p>  Camila Cabello is a normal 17 year old girl who, just like most teenage girls in her town, seeks to find her soulmate and live happily ever after just like in the movies. But, what if one day, she meets her soulmate and it doesn't turn out quite as she imagined it would. Will she find that happy ending or will the discovery of her soulmate only turn her life into misery?</p>
<p>  Soulmate AU.</p>
<p>Wattpad link: https://www.wattpad.com/301577994-sparks-fly-whenever-you-smile-i-soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly Whenever you Smile

Camila POV.

Legends say that humans are blessed with a special gift, a gift that will help us discover the people we will inevitably be bonded to for the rest of our lives, if we are lucky enough to find them that is. 

A soulmate.

But, not a lot of people will be given the opportunity to meet their soulmates while they still have that "gift", as it only lasts for about a year. 

On your 17th birthday you will receive that "gift", by then you will need to find your soulmate fast.

I feel like this has become sort of a sport for everyone. By the time people turn 17, they panic, decide on something impulsively in a desperate attempt at finding true love. 

But, luck just doesn't seem to be on most people's side.

My parents are one of those unlucky people. They both didn't get the chance to meet their soulmates and probably never will. 

Don't get me wrong, my parents love each other deeply and sincerely but they have told me separately that they just don't feel that they are each other's soulmates. That their timing was just off and out of sheer desperation of finding love, they just admitted to the fact that they're never going to find their soulmates and just married each other instead.

Crazy, I know. Which is why I am making it my life's mission to find my soulmate before it becomes too late. I want to live happily, I want to have a happy ending, I want to be different from all of the others.

Tomorrow, I will turn 17 and my life is about to change til then. 

So now, all I can do is relax, sleep tight, and enjoy the remaining hours of youth.

Tomorrow will be a new day for me.

\--

I wake up to the sounds of the birds chirping outside.

I get up and grabbed my phone from the bedside table to check the time which tells it's still 6:45 in the morning. 

I groan as I slump back in bed. Fifteen minutes before my alarm would buzz off.

I try to garner some extra 15 minutes of sleep when realization dawned on me.

Today is the day. 

THE DAY. 

The start of something new. 

An evolution of me. 

The turning point of my life.

The day I've been waiting for since I was eight,

The day I've been preparing for for nine years.

Suddenly, I feel so alive and awake.

I get up to get prepared for the day and headed to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, shower and spared a minute glance at the mirror, checking for any physical changes: none so far.

Still that same old dorky faced Latina, with a long, wavy, brunette hair, pointy nose, rosy cheeks and still the same mundane brown eyes.

I changed into my normal school clothes which is just a simple black crop top and a tight dark blue skinny jeans that kissed my legs so perfectly it almost leaves the whole school, men and women alike, drooling from their spots.

I don't find myself unattractive and neither does anybody at school for sure, but there are easily a few other people who look way hotter than I do.

I'm not unpopular nor am I popular, I'm just average. I'm never the center of any topic at school which is fine, I like it that way.

I head down to the living room where my mother, Sinuhe, is already preparing for breakfast while my father, Alejandro, is at the table with his newspaper and coffee in hand, pretending to be interested in whatever he's reading when really, he's just keeping busy while he waits for my mom to serve him his breakfast.

"Morning." I said as I slump down on the seat across my father.

"Good morning mija. Happy 17th!" My mother greeted me with a hug and a kiss on the cheek before returning to her cooking.

"Good morning sweetheart." My dad greeted, stood up from his chair and walked over to me to kiss my head.

"feliz cumpleaños, mi princesa" I rolled my eyes at the nickname but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm not a kid anymore dad, don't call me your princess." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck out my bottom lip like a little kid. 

So much for 'not being a kid anymore.'

My mom and dad laughed as he returned to his place in the dining table. He brought his coffee to his mouth and continued his reading. 

"So, you're going straight home after school today right?" My mom asked as she served me a plate full of bacon and eggs while my dad looked at her in disbelief,

"I was here first, shouldn't I be served the meal first?" my dad began complaining

"The birthday girl always will be served before anybody else." My mother said with a chuckle and Alejandro just pouted like a little kid.

I giggled at my parents silliness. "yeah. Dinah and Ally are coming over though" I said as I shoved two pieces of bacon in my mouth.

"if that's okay" I continued as I swallowed the half-chewed meat.

"of course it is, honey. It's your birthday after all." Sinuhe replied with softness in her voice. I love my parents.

I smiled and continued eating when I felt tiny hands covering my eyes. I smiled to myself, already knowing who the offending hands belonged to but I feigned ignorance.

"guess who it is" the owner of the tiny hands asked trying to stifle a giggle but failing miserably.

I tapped my fork on my chin, pretending to be thinking deeply.

"Is it Harry Styles? Or Justin Bieber? Finally coming up to meet me because they just realized that I am their long lost soulmate and then they're gonna ask me to marry them and live happily ever after?" I asked with feigned excitement and heard the little girl behind me giggle.

"No!!!" she said as she removed her miniature hands from my eyes and I turned around to face her,

"It's me!" She said with a massive smile spread across her face that brightened everybody's mood.

"Sofi!!!" I nearly shouted in delight upon seeing my younger sister. I hugged her tight making her squeal.

"Kaki!!! It's your birthday! Happy Birthday!!" Sofi said happily and sat next to me, being served her own meal soon after which brought another scowl and pout from our father who still haven't gotten his food.

"Yes it is! Did you get Kaki any gift?" I asked and she grinned widely at me,

She nodded

"What is it?"

"It's a secret! I'll give it to you later!" She exclaimed and started eating her eggs.

"Well that's not fun" I said with a pout.

"Be patient Kaki. You never know, you might get something really good if you're patient enough" Sofia preached.

Sometimes I'm really amazed at how insightful and wise my sister is despite her young age.

"hmm,, I guess." I said as I continued eating.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and saw a text message from Dinah telling me to come to school, pronto.

I sighed and quickly finished my food before saying goodbye to my parents and to Sofi with a small kiss on the cheek. 

\--

Lauren's POV.

I am so late for Soccer practice. Fuck!

I thought as I quickly pulled out my softball jersey and shoved them in my bag, running downstairs to see my parents and siblings, Taylor and Chris, already at the dining table, eating.

"Good morning Lauren. You seem to be in a rush today" Michael, my dad, said as he took a bite on his bread and chuckled lightly at my disarray.

I rolled my eyes and hurried to the dining table.

"Thanks for waking me up guys." I said sarcastically as I grabbed a piece of bread and drank at the milk that's supposed to be for the youngest girl in the house which earned me an angry scowl from the girl with a ponytail.

"That was my milk!" Taylor exclaimed as I hurried to the door.

"And it was good" I said as I grabbed the handle to our front door and started to head out.

"Adios mi familia!" I yelled from the gate and made my way to the garage.

I clicked the alarm of my keys to open my car door and slid in. I turned on the engine and started backing to the drive way towards the direction of my school.

\--

Camila POV.

I literally ran to school since Dinah sent me 21 messages to come quick and I was honestly starting to get worried.

I panted as I stopped right at the parking lot of school, trying to take a little break from all that exhausting run.

I gasped for breath and shocked myself as I realized that I've really pushed myself there and I'm all sweaty, but I guess it's a good exercise.

I complain to myself at how sweaty I was and started walking towards the school entrance when a sudden loud horn of a car stopped me from my tracks almost causing a heart attack.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed and put a hand over my chest.

"What the fuck!" I heard someone scream at me from the car.

"I think that's supposed to be my line! You almost hit me with your damn car!" I shouted back with ferocity, I am not condoning this person's rudeness right now.

"Well if you weren't standing right on my parking space then I wouldn't have to horn at you!" the driver shouted back with just the same amount of ferocity which made my blood boil.

"You couldn't have just picked a different parking space then?! There's a lot of room everywhere else you know!" I screamed almost louder, not taking anyone's shit today.

"THIS IS MY DAMN PARKING SPACE! SO EITHER YOU'D GET YOUR MOTHER FUCKING ASS OUT OF HERE OR I'LL JUST RUN OVER YOUR GODDAMN BIG MOUTH!" She yelled, getting even angrier and impatient.

I gasp in disbelieve at her offending words. My blood is boiling, cheeks flushed red with fury. I strode angrily over to the car of that rude bitch to get a better look at the driver.

The driver seemingly read the situation and got out of her vehicle with the same intensity, stopping me on my tracks.

Suddenly my legs, no actually, my whole body seemingly forgot how to function properly as I am frozen in my spot. This girl was... Gorgeous. 

No. Not just that.

That adjective isn't enough to do her beauty justice, she looked more like, angelic.

Her wavy, dark raven-coloured hair hung on her back in a ponytail that accentuated her gorgeous pale skin and flustered cheeks that might be from all that anger and frustration.

Her nose are just as red as a tomato, had a ring piercing on it that makes her five hundred thousand times more hotter, her eyes are covered with a thick and dark shades, I couldn't make out its colour but I could just imagine its colour.

Her collarbone is visible from her barely covered body, that makes her even more hotter than I've mentioned before if that's even possible.

She's wearing a black tank top that barely reached her hips, exposing her navel and highlighting her curvy waistline; and a pedal pusher jeans that covers just enough of her long pale legs.

I take in the perfection that is her until my eyes landed on her lips. Her soft-looking, luscious, red lips that spewed rude remarks at me and made my blood boil just a few minutes before.

I imagined how it would feel like against my mouth, how it would taste like, if it would hurt or if it was as gentle as a cotton. 

'If she wasn't such a bitch, I would've attacked those lips by now.'

I was suddenly cut off by my reverie when I saw her shocked expression, eyebrows high up her forehead, and mouth slightly agape.

I shook my head and thought, 

What the hell? Why am I thinking about kissing a rude stranger??!

I tried to regain my composure and shot a glance at the stranger with the same intensity as before but I saw her looking down at the ground seemingly deep in thought about something.

I moved to speak but was cut off with a low mutter from her voice,

"I don't have time for this."

And with that she went back inside the car, turned on the engine and parked on an open spot. 

I saw her hastily running out of her vehicle and onto the soccer field. 

'So she's a soccer player'

I thought to myself as I stared at her slowly disappearing figure a little bit more.

I snapped out of my daze again as I remembered why I came this early in school.

'Dinah!'

I thought as I practically sprinted inside the building, the adrenaline from the events minutes ago is still so intact.

\--

Lauren POV.

In the end I arrived 20 minutes late to practice which earned me a huge lecture from my team coach and 50 burpees. 

Thanks to that tiny Goddess, I got in trouble.

The weird encounter is still evident in my mind though.

'What the hell was that?!'

Her eyes were... Glowing! And I don't mean it in a metaphorical way, although I do admit she has a really attractive features but,

It's literally GLOWING! Like, neon kinda glow! 

I'm not exactly unfamiliar about that legend story about the soulmate thing or whatever that is. Heck, my mother and father claimed to be each other's soulmates! 

They said that if you get at close proximity with your fated lover, or your "soulmate" your eyes will glow depending on how close they are to you, but this only happens one year in your lifetime. 

I've always thought that that thing was loads of bullshit, but what if, that thing today was 'it'? I was told that the chances of someone meeting their soulmate in the span of a year is like the chances of a panda giving birth to a polar bear.

But if it is, then why me?

I sighed as I shook my head from that thoughts grabbed my school clothes from my bag to change into them. Practice was tough today but I had worse.

I decided not to think about it anymore and just let it slip. Maybe if I ignore her enough I won't have to deal with her.

As I pulled out my jeans, a stack of paper fell from my bag. I groaned as I got to my knees to pick them up when a certain photograph caught my attention.

It was a photograph of a family. I remembered being told by my parents never to mingle with these people and their friends or family, for whatever reason I didn't care so much to ask.

I stared intently at the picture, seeing a familiar brunette in it. 

I gasped and shook my head in disbelief. 

'Now I really have a huge reason to avoid her.' I thought to myself as I got up and shoved the papers back into the bag and started my way to the change room.

'I am bound by my parents to never ever speak, nor come into contact with a Cabello.'

\--

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this was supposed to be a one shot fanfic XD. But... this happened... Anyways, this fic is inspired by that one soulmate AU headcanon post on tumblr, I can't find the link to it but if I do, I'll post it here(I changed the headcanon a bit). I hope you guys enjoy!More to come :) 
> 
> Also, if any of you are wondering, Lauren is 17 and Camila is 17 in this fic as it is set in the month of March :) And the video at the top doesn't really connect with the chapter but it tells u what a soulmate is camren style ;) 
> 
> If you guys could vote for this story on wattpad, that would be greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
